Demon Stone
by Mizura Rani 1
Summary: Menemukan batu iblis bernama Demon Stone membuat ke empat pemuda terlempar ke dimensi yang berbeda, dimana keberadaan ninja masih ada. Namun ke empatnya harus merelakan tubuh mereka kembali ke wujud anak-anak. Please Read and Review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ah Kamijyo Akamine aku pinjam nama Keikoku-kun ya

Story and OC © Mizura Rani

Warning:Typo, OOC, OC, Bahasa campuraduk (indo-japan-english), Semi-Canon!

Rated: T

Chapter 1

Kuretake Shinrui dan Kuretake Hauri dua saudara beda ibu memiliki hubungan yang tidak buruk tetapi juga tidak akur, saat ini mereka sedang melakukan Sparring di dalam dojo rumah mereka. Shinrui menyerang Hauri menggunakan pedang kembar berbentuk unik miliknya, sebelum pedang kembar milik Shinrui mengenai dirinya Hauri segera menangkis kedua pedang tersebut menggunakan pedang unik miliknya yang memiliki bilah pedang pendek di belakang bilah pedang utama.

 **Suiha Nana Houryou!**

 **Shakuran Entei!**

Tujuh naga air dan ledakan api raksasa bertemu hingga menghasilkan kabut uap yang sangat tebal.

"hari ini sampai di sini saja Keikoku"kata Shinrui setelah kabut uap itu menghilang

"sudah kubilang namaku Hauri Baka-Shinrui!"protes Hauri ketika kakaknya memanggil dirinya dengan nama lamanya.

"meski perempuan kau menyebalkan Kei!"

"seperti kau tidak saja"

"ah...sudah dong bertengkarnya Uri-Nee Shinrui-Nii"lerai seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan blindfold hitam panjang menutupi matanya.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahudatang sambil membawa sebuah batu yang permukaannya terdapat simbol misterius di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang topi bewarna jingga polos, wajah dua remaja berambut hitam itu terlihat sama tentu saja karena mereka kembar.

"Firani-Nii ini batu apa?"

"seperti kenal batu ini...tunggu!"Shinrui tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu kemudian ia mengambil sebuah buku yang berada di Dojo ini "ini kan _Demon Stone_ dimana kau mendapatkannya Rani"

"di depan rumah, memang kenapa dengan batu ini Rui-Nii?"

"menurut kalimat yang kubaca batu ini memiliki kekuatan magis dimana batu ini melempar orang yang berada di dekatnya ke dimensi yang berbeda serta merubah umur orang itu" jelas Shinrui panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan Volume balok #plak#

"mereka akan di ubah ke umur berapa tahun?"

"sepuluh tahun ke belakang dari umur asli"

Tepat setelah Shinrui menjawab pertanyaan Firani batu yang di pegang Rani tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya hingga membuat semuanya menutup matanya, semuanya merasa seolah-olah terserap kedalam _Demon Stone_ yang di pegang Rani.

'Dimensi lain'

Para Anbu menemukan empat anak kecil terlihat tertidur di depan sebuah gerbang utama Konoha dengan baju yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuh mereka, ke empat anak itu adalah Shinrui, Hauri, Rani dan juga Firani

'lima hari kemudian : akademi ninja'

"baiklah...hari ini kita kedatangan empat murid baru di akademi, kalian perkenalkan nama kalian. Harus sendiri-sendiri! Paham?!"

"iya-iya Mizuki-sensei"cibir Rani "perkenalkan namaku Mizura Rani, kesukaan tidak ada, ketidak sukaan Firani yang mengerjaiku, hobi rahasia, cita-cita entahlah"

"giliranku ya nama Mizura Firani, kesukaan mengerjai adik kembar tersayangku ini, dan mengenakan blindfold, ketidak sukaan Rani yang selalu menghukumku, lainnya sama seperti Rani"

"Kuretake Shinrui, kesukaan air, ketidak sukaan melihat adik-adikku tertidur dengan cara yang cukup aneh, hobi membaca dan mungkin memandikan Keikoku, cita-cita belum terpikirkan"

"Kuretake Hauri atau Keikoku teserah, kesukaan api dan tidur, ketidak sukaan air baka-Shin ini yang selalu menyiramku, hobi memasak, cita-cita aku tidak mau membahasnya"ujar Hauri "ng..aku tadi..ngomong apa ya?"

'GUBBRAK!'

Semuanya sukses terjatuh dari tempatnya dengan tidak elit mendengar gadis bersurai emas itu lupa akan perkataannya sendiri, Hauri memandang semuanya dengan tatapan bingung. Shinrui, Rani, dan Firani menepuk kening mereka secara serentak.

"baiklah kalian berempat duduk di bangku belakang sana!"perintah Iruka

Ke empatnya hanya menuruti saja perintah dari sang guru berkulit coklat itu tanpa ada cibiran dari Rani seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

Waktu pulang telah tiba tapi Rani tidak langsung pulang melainkan mengikuti seorang anak bernama Naruto dari jarak sepuluh kilometer, Naruto yang melewati jalanan umum hanya bisa menunduk ketika mendapat tatapan benci, jijik, dan mual dari para penduduk, ketika telah berada di depan pintu apartemennya Naruto langsung masuk ke apartemennya.

"di sini ya dia tinggal"gumam Rani lalu mengetuk pintu di depannya "halo apa ada orang"

"sebentar...lho Rani...ah masuklah"

"rumahmu cukup berantakan ya...Naruto kan?"

"ahahaha g..gomen jika kau tidak nyaman"

"tidak aku merasa nyaman saja, ngomong-ngomong boleh aku menginap?"

"eh...apa tidak apa-apa Rani?"

"tentu saja, lagi pula Shinrui-nii, Hauri-nee, dan Firani-nii mengijinkanku"

"baiklah, tapi boleh aku tanya sesuatu"

"memang kenapa Naruto"

"kenapa kau juga memanggil Shinrui dan Hauri dengan sebutan kakak"

"hmm...mungkin karena mereka keluarga pertama ku sebelum aku tahu bahwa Firani adalah kakak kembarku" setelahnya Rani merubah topik pembicaraan dan kedua orang itu berbincang-bincang mengenai hal-hal yang sering mereka lakukan.

* * *

Sejak saat itu Naruto selalu bersama ke empat orang -yang sebenarnya lebih tua darinya- kapanpun dan di manapun, dan kebetulan karena tempat duduknya berada tepat di depan ke empatnya jadi ia sering mengobrol sebelum pelajaran di akademi di mulai.

Shinrui, Hauri, Firani, dan Rani mulai merasa nyaman tinggal di dunia ini apalagi mereka mendapat seorang teman.

TBC

* * *

Author Notes:Cerita di fandom Naruto pertama so review


	2. Tell Truth and Team

Pertama-tama sebelum Chapter kedua di mulai sebenarnya saya sempat drop karena tidak ada review terhadap cerita saya meski saya senang ada yang memFav dan Follow cerita ini, karena dari review para readers aku bisa mengetahui sampai di mana cerita ini mendapat respon baik dari jalan cerita, gaya tulisan dan tema cerita ini sendiri.

Inspirasi cerita The Uchisen Team by Madara's Queen, Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto Part I and Part II by Maha Yadhu

Saa...let's begin the story and don't forget review I need your review

Note tambahan lihat di akhir cerita

* * *

Chapter 2 :Tell Truth and Team

Sehari sebelum ujian Genin

Shinrui, Hauri, Firani, dan Rani berada di ruang kerja Hiruzen dan mereka berlima terlihat dalam perbincangan yang serius, Hiruzen menatap ke empatnya serius namun tetap ramah begitu pula sebaliknya selain Hauri dan Rani yang tatapannya selalu datar.

"baiklah, pertama-tama aku ingin memastikan sesuatu"ucap Hiruzen "jika kalian berempat bukan berasal dari tem.."

"lebih tepatnya dimensi ini, ya kami memang bukan berasal dari dunia ini dan kurasa kami tidak akan bisa kembali ke asal kami berada"potong Firani

"dan itu terjadi karena..."Shinrui langsung menjelaskan detail kejadian yang membuat mereka berada di sini (silahkan baca Chapter 1 jika lupa)

"begitu ya...sepertinya karena sudah selesai kalian boleh keluar"

"Hiruzen-san boleh aku meminta topi adikku serta pedang milik kakakku di kembalikan, lihatlah betapa depresinya Rui-Nii dan Uri-Nee tanpa pedang mereka"kata Firani

"kalau begitu _Neko_!"

Seorang anbu berambut ungu dengan topeng kucing tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Hiruzen, sang Hokage langsung menyuruhnya mengambil barang yang telah di minta oleh Firani, _Neko_ dengan segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

'poft'

Kepulan asap muncul begitu saja di ruangan tersebut, begitu asap menipis anbu dengan kode _Neko_ itu berada di hadapan Hiruzen.

"ini barang yang anda minta Hokage-Sama"

"terima kasih Neko...silahkan bawakan kesini"

Anbu tersebut otomatis langsung membawa tiga buah pedang dua pedang kembar dan satu pedang dua bilah, dan sebuah topi bewarna jingga polos dengan model yang sangat kekanakkan ke arah Hiruzen dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

'Poft'

Anbu tersebut kembali menghilang dalam kepulan asap, Rani mendekati meja dan mengambil topi kesayangannya dan memakainya menghadap kedepan dan sedikit di turunkan, membuat mata coklatnya terbayangi lidah topi dan bukan kesan kekanakkan yang terbayang yang ada justru kesan keren di mata semua orang.

"kau senang dik, topi dino itu kembali ke kepalamu"

"tentu saja. Apalagi ini hadiah dari kakek sewaktu aku masih diasuh oleh beliau"jawab Rani

"sejak kapan ya adik kami yang dingin dan temperamental jadi melankolis begini?"

Wajah Rani memerah mendengar perkataan kakak pertamanya, kap topinya dia turunkan hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya, Firani terkekeh melihat adiknya yang biasanya judes dan galak itu berubah menjadi pemalu.

"ah u..udah yuk k..kita p..pulang..."

"dan sekarang dia jadi Hinata kedua nih"komentar Hauri datar "nah kakek Hiru kami pulang dulu" sesaat kemudian ia memasang tampang bingung "pulang itu apa?" dan ia langsung di tarik keluar oleh kakaknya.

Hiruzen sendiri hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat kelakuan empat anak dari dimensi yang berbeda tersebut, pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok orang tua dengan perban di sisi kanan wajahnya menutupi mata kanan tersebut.

"hng...untuk apa kau ke sini Danzou?"

"apakah tidak boleh aku menemui rekan setimku dulu"

Hiruzen memutar kedua matanya bosan "aku yakin kau datang kesini bukan untuk berkunjung bukan?"

"seperti kau yang biasanya Hiruzen"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akademi hari ini terlihat sangat ramai, kebanyakan para murid membicarakan tentang ujian kelulusan genin yang akan mereka lakukan.

'GREK!'

Suara pintu yang di geser dengan keras sudah biasa bagi sebagian besar murid sehingga tidak di indahkan oleh mereka, wajah Shinrui terlihat menahan amarahnya, matanya memicing ke arah Hauri duduk sambil melamun.

"KEIKOKU!"

"Shinrui berisik"

'CTAK' perempatan siku langsung mampir ke dahi Shinrui, pemuda berambut perak dengan _Highlight_ biru yang baru tumbuh langsung melempar kotak bekal bewarna merah, dengan tanggap Hauri langsung menangkap kotak bekal tersebut.

"kau melupakan bekalmu Kei"

"namaku Hauri bukan Keikoku lagi Shin"

"tapi tetap nama Keikoku lebih mudah ku ucapkan"

"aku kan perempuan Keikoku membuatku seperti laki-laki saja"

"dan kau sendiri berpenampilan seperti laki-laki saja"

"hei Shinrui lebih baik kau duduk sekarang Iruka- _sensei_ dan Mizuki- _sensei_ sudah di sini"

Shinrui segera berjalan menuju bangku miliknya yang berada di samping Hauri, pria berambut abu-abu itu langsung menyuruh para muridnya keluar kelas dan menuju lapangan tempat mereka mengadakan ujian praktek

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya

"minna-san selamat karena telah lulus, dan yang memperoleh gelar _Rookie of the year_ Uchiha Sasuke, Kuretake Shinrui, lalu pembagian tim atas kebijakan Hokage-sama satu tim akan berisi empat orang. Tim 1~"ujar Iruka

"Fi-nii!"Firani menoleh ke kiri "menurutmu yang kelompoknya empat orang siapa?"Tanya Rani

"entahlah tapi menurut penglihatan yang ku dapat ini kita yang jadi tim empat orang"jawab Firani

"baru dapat penglihatan ya Fi-kun"ujar Shinrui

"yap…turunan ayah juga sepertinya, Rani mungkin ada tapi belum tahu apa"

"dan semoga saja di sini aku bisa mengetahuinya"

"tapi kita meninggalkan yang lain di sana ya"

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh kebelakang tepat di mana ke empat Saudara itu duduk.

"siapa yang kalian maksud dengan yang lain"

"tunangannya RuiRui, Kazan, Kazoku, dan Rei"

"dan juga pengawal pribadi Rani"

"Fi-nii aku tak pernah menganggapnya pengawal kau tahu"

"tapi karena dia aku jadi susah dapat perhatianmu, Cuma gara-gara dia dalam wujud kucing"

"cemburu hmm?" tebak sang adik

"ti…tidak buat apa cemburu sama iblis satu itu"

Sementara yang mendengarkan Firani bicara hanya menghela nafas mereka

"~Tim 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Haruno Sakura dengan Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi"

"oh…Jounin yang di kenal tukang terlambat ya?"

"seperti kau tidak Kei"

"memangnya aku gitu ya?"Tanya Hauri "dan panggil aku Hauri"

"sebelum ngangkat duo Mizura ini jadi adik, kau itu tukang telat"

"kau bilang apa tadi?"Tanya Hauri lupa

Shinrui mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ia menahan dirinya untuk berteriak pada adiknya yang satu itu. Sementara yang membuatnya kesal tidak memperdulikan sama sekali, dan kembali menatap pedang kesayangannya.

"Tim 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, dan Hyuuga Hinata dengan Jounin pembimbing Yuhi Kurenai, Tim 9 karena masih aktif lanjut ke Tim 10 Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma"

"hm…berarti sesuai ya penglihatan Fi-nii"

"Tim Yuuki(1) Kuretake Shinrui, Kuretake Hauri, Mizura Firani, dan Mizura Rani jounin pembimbing Yamato"kata Iruka "Jounin pembimbing kalian akan datang sebentar lagi"

Iruka pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu, sesaat kemudian terdengar teriakan membahana dari ruangan tersebut.

"KEIKOKUUU!"

TBC or Discontinued

* * *

Banyak juga ya chapter 2 sekali lagi review

 _footnote_

(1)Yuuki artinya keberanian


	3. mentor dan rapat

Disclaimer

Ah…kurasa nggak usah deh lagian Naruto bukan punya saya, kalau iya yang ada ceritanya malah nggak laku deh.

Chapter 3:Mentor dan Rapat

Beberapa jam setelah insiden teriakkan membahana Shinrui, satu persatu Jounin memasuki ruangan dan membawa setiap tim didik mereka keluar. Hingga tinggallah Tim 7 dan Tim Yuuki di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"AHHH…KENAPA MEREKA LAMA SEKALI SIH!"teriak Sakura yang lelah menunggu Jounin pembimbing tim mereka.

"namanya juga Jounin tukang telat, ya pasti gitu deh"ucap Firani.

"Kak… kesini sebentar"

Firani bergeser mendekati sang adik, Rani tanpa bicara sama sekali menyentuh pundak kiri sang kakak dan cahaya kebiruan mulai muncul dari tangannya. Firani melihat tangan kirinya yang terkilir, kembali bisa di gerakkan. Firani tersenyum mengetahui apa kelebihan Rani selain kemampuan elemennya itu, namun ia tidak memberitahunya pada sang adik karena ia ingin adiknya mengetahuinya sendiri. Pintu terbuka dan berdirilah Kakashi di ambang pintu.

"Tim 7 temui aku di atap sekarang, dan Tim Yuuki Jounin kalian juga berada di atap" ujar Kakashi "dan kesan pertama ku pada kalian aku benci kalian"

Setelahnya ia menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan ke tujuhnya. Semuanya segera pergi menuju atap akademi. Di sana Kakashi sudah menunggu bersama seseorang berambut coklat, mereka langsung berdiri di hadapan Sensei masing-masing.

"baiklah karena sudah berkumpul masing-masing dari kalian silahkan memperkenalkan diri mulai dari nama, hobi, kesukaan, ketidak sukaan, dan cita-cita"ucap Kakashi

"uhm~sensei bisa memberikan contoh pada kami?"kata Sakura yang masih tidak paham.

"baiklah~namaku Hatake Kakashi, Kesukaan bukan urusan kalian, ketidak sukaan juga bukan urusan kalian, hobi kalian belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya, cita-cita belum terpikir"

' _bilang saja ingin mengenalkan nama saja_ ' batin seluruh remaja di atap kecuali Hauri

"namaku sendiri Yamato, kesukaan kare dan berlatih, ketidak sukaan orang sombong dan meremehkan musuhnya, Hobi berlatih, cita-cita membimbing anggota timku dengan baik"

"nah sekarang mulai dari kau pirang"

"Kuretake Hauri tapi di panggil Keikoku sama _Baka_ -Shinrui, kesukaan kare pedas, api, dan yang berhubungan dengan itu, ketidak sukaan air, dia yang selalu memandikanku"Hauri berhenti "Kakashi sensei jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Keluarga kami menentang hubungan Incest"

" _are~_ tahu ternyata, lanjutkan Hauri"

"hobi memasak dan _sparring_ kecil-kecilan sama Shinrui, cita-cita uh! Itu apa? Makanan ya? Apa enak?"

Dan sesi perkenalan Hauri berhenti sampai di sana setelah Kakashi menjelaskan arti dari cita-cita.

"baik selanjutnya kau perak pendek"

"Sensei rambutmu kan juga sama peraknya denganku bukan?"ucap Shinrui "Kuretake Shinrui, kesukaan tiram putih dan air, ketidak sukaan Kei yang bertindak aneh-aneh, hobi mencuci dan berlatih dan cita-cita melindungi orang yang penting bagiku"

"hm~menarik selanjutnya _blindfold_ hitam"

"Mizura Firani, kesukaan menjahili Rani sewaktu bangunin dia, dan masakan Uri-nee dan Rani, ketidak sukaan kemarahan Rani serem, hobi ah sayang di sini tidak ada itu jadi belum ada, cita-cita membantu adikku menemukan itu!"

"anak bertopi, selanjutnya!"

Rani "Mizura Rani, kesukaan keluarga, teman, memasak, dan pekerjaan rumah tangga, ketidak sukaan Balon meletus, Fi-nii yang menjahiliku, dan orang yang merendahkan temannya meski dari pihak musuh sekalipun, Hobi membuat teknik serangan baru juga pekerjaan rumah tangga, cita-cita melakukan apa yang aku mau dan yang aku bisa" ucap Rani

"giliranmu gadis Pinky"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, kesukaanku~(lirik Sasuke dan Firani), ketidak sukaanku Naruto to Rani no baka, hobi memasak, cita-cita~(lirik Sasuke dan Firani) KYAAAHH!"perkenalan Sakura berakhir dengan teriakkan ala _fansgirl_ nya

"durian kuning, giliranmu"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kesukaanku berkumpul bersama teman, masakan Hauri dan Rani, ketidak sukaan orang arogan, hobi menjahili orang, cita-citaku adalah melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku dan MENJADI HOKAGE YANG AKAN DI AKUI"

"menarik sekali, nah terakhir"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kesukaanku berkumpul bersama dobe dan KureMizu bersaudara juga tomat, ketidak sukaanku banyak, hobi berlatih, cita-ci~bukan! Tapi ambisiku membawa'nya' kembali"

'hmm…sepertinya Uchiha itu sedikit berubah setelah kehadiran empat saudara itu'batin Kakashi "baiklah besok Tim 7 berkumpul di _Training Ground_ 7 tepat jam 7 pagi, dan sebaiknya kalian jangan memakan sarapan kalian atau~"Kakashi menjeda sejenak "kubuat kalian memuntahkannya"

"lalu Tim Yuuki berkumpul di _Training Ground_ 23, karena di sana kita akan melakukan tes apakah kalian cocok menjadi genin atau tidak"ucap Yamato "baiklah semuanya! Kalian boleh pulang sekarang"

"oh Tim Yuuki kalian di suruh menghadiri rapat Council hari ini"ucap Kakashi setelah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura pergi dari atap

"bisa tolong antarkan?"Tanya Rani

Dan Yamato segera mengantarkan ke empatnya menuju tempat di mana rapat Council berada, meninggalkan Kakashi diatap sendiri. Pria berambut perak itu menghela nafasnya, sebelum melakukan shunshin dan duduk di rumahnya sambil membaca buku 'laknat' miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ke empat remaja kisaran usia 10 dan 13 tahun ini hanya berdiam diri ketika dilihat begitu banyak orang, Hauri bahkan sudah tertidur dengan bersandar di dada Shinrui dalam keadaan berdiri. Yang tentu saja Shinrui langsung menggendong sang adik di punggungnya.

"kok diam aja sih capek tahu kita berdiri terus gini"celetuk Firani yang merasa kesal berdiri terus "tenang kok paman kami tidak gigit kok"

"kalau capek tidur sana!"ujar Rani

"memangnya aku Hau-nee apa? bisa tidur di mana aja dan kapan aja"

"hatschu!"

"GAH…Keikoku jangan bersin di deket wajahku!"

"Keikoku Ja nai, Hauri da"

"hah…terserahlah, nah Hiru-jii ada yang ingin di bicarakan dengan mereka semua ini"

"memang dan ini tentang kalian berempat"

Rani menghela nafas dan memilih menutup matanya, lalu membukanya kembali menunjukkan mata hitam dengan merah di dalamnya.

"dik…ini adik Rani apa adik Dāku?"

Dan jaket yang menjadi jubah hitam, rambut sebahu yang memendek dan berubah putih menjadi jawaban bagi Firani sendiri, ketika sang adik melakukan itu berarti ia lebih memilih tidak ikut terlibat di dalamnya. Dalam hati Firani terkadang ia merasa sangat iri dengan sang adik, tapi terkadang ia juga merasa sangat prihatin.

" _dia_ tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah ini, biarkan dia istirahat sepuluh jiwa dalam satu tubuh terkadang membebaninya. Fisik maupun mentalnya"

Pandangan semua orang langsung tertuju pada dua kembar beda kekuatan itu, Dāku langsung memandang balik dengan wajah tanpa ekspreksi. Firani hanya tersenyum nakal seperti biasa nya, dan tentu saja kaki kirinya langsung diinjak oleh Shinrui yang berada di tepat di sebelah kiri.

"Shin-Nii sakit tahu, eh…bukannya hanya Sembilan kenapa kau bilang sepuluh Dāku?"

"sepertinya kau tidak sadar sama sekali, Fi coba ingat Hikari ketika masuk ketingkat duanya dia menjadi apa"

"Taiyō, Tsuki. Oh _Souka_ "

Dāku menutup kedua matanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun sama sekali.

" _maa_ … Dāku sepertinya kau membuat semua jadi lebih repot"

Dāku melambaikan buku saku tebal di tangan kirinya" _Ie_ …Rani sudah membuat data tentang dirinya, yang tentu saja ketika dia memasukkan informasi tentang kekuatan 'kami', aku dan elemen yang lain menulisnya sendiri"

"cerdik, tapi kenapa tidak bicara sama kakak-kakak dulu?"ujar Shinrui

Gadis berjubah hitam itu tidak menatap tiga pasang mata kakak' _nya_ ' "kalian sibuk, dan 'kami' termasuk Rani sendiri tidak mau mengganggu kalian"

Dan ketiganya menghela nafas mereka ketika tahu bagaimana sifat sang adik, tidak suka menginterupsi orang lain yang sedang sibuk, kecuali jika sibuk yang di maksud adalah membully gadis itu tak akan segan menjadikan para pembully itu sasaran latihan karate di luar sekolah.

"nee, Hiruzen-san kurasa nama tim kami di ubah boleh tidak?"

"tentu saja, lagipula itu tim kalian dan juga itu tergatung Yamato setuju atau tidak?"

"saya setuju Hokage sama, kalian berempat ingin mengganti dengan nama apa"

"Cuatro bagaimana? itu artinya empat bukan"usul Rani yang kembali mengambil ahli

"hm kurasa susah untuk mengatakannya Rani"

"iya juga sih"

"Ressureccion?"

"gak!"

"Espada?"

"jangan deh"

"Gotei yon bantai?"

"harus punya pasukan dulu"

"kalau begitu Yottsu no ken?"

"boleh juga"

"terserah saja"

"usul yang bagus"

"baik sudah di putuskan Yottsu no ken sebagai nama baru tim kita"putus Yamato "tapi kenapa Yottsu no ken?"

"jadi dalam sebenarnya kami berempat ini bisa menggunakan pedang, hanya saja Rani dan Firani jarang melakukannya"

"bukanka~"

"iya-iya Rani ketika menjadi Raikō atau Raiu menggunakan pedang ganda tapi itu Raikō bukan Rani jadi beda"

"maksudnya?"

"gak mau menjelaskan males!"

"Baka-Shin sejak kapan kau malas menjelaskan sesuatu?"Tanya Hauri

"aku jelasin ke mereka sekalipun gak akan mudeng, kayak masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan, gak termasuk kepala Klan lho mereka tanpa ku jelaskan pasti mengerti" kata Shinrui "lalu apa lagi? Kalau tidak ada kami keluar"

"ada!"ujar Koharu

"oh…apa?"

"kalian semua tidak boleh tinggal dengan Uzumaki Naruto"

Tentu saja pernyataan yang di katakan Homura memicu kemarahan ke empat anak tersebut, Rani paling parah, gadis itu bahkan hanya melepas 5% dari energy yang di milikinya. Namun membuat semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut merasa berat untuk bernafas.

"kutanya padamu apa hakmu menlarang kami tinggal dengannya maupun berteman dengannya?"

"Ra…Rani hentikan! Kau bisa membunuh, kau lupa janjimu dulu untuk tidak pernah membunuh"

Rani menatap kembarannya sebentar sebelum menutup kedua matanya, menenangkan dirinya. Ketika dirinya terlalu tenang suhu yang hangat di ruangan berubah menjadi dingin. Es mulai melapisi kedua tangannya, namun kemudian terganti menjadi butir-butir air.

"Mizu no Mizura Rani, padahal aku malas keluar tapi jika kak Rani marah begitu kalian semua pasti tamat"ucap Mizu

TBC


End file.
